


Mi Pequeña Amante

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Bondage, Praise, Riding, Sub!Flaco, Teasing, dom!reader, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: It's about time someone wrote a submissive Flaco fic, so here it is!
Relationships: Flaco Hernández/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Mi Pequeña Amante

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a tumblr writing prompt and I just got carried away. I love the big grizzly man so much!!!!
> 
> Translation:  
> hombres apestosos - stinky men  
> amiga - friend  
> chica - girl  
> pequeña amiga - little friend  
> cazadora - huntress  
> amor - love  
> pequeña amante - little lover  
> pequeña puta - little whore  
> mierda - shit  
> tan buena - so good  
> eres tan buena - you're so good

Being a Del Lobo is hard work, especially when the Pinkertons are close on your tail. Your gang had ran as North as they could, up into the snowy region of the Grizzlies, hiding out in an abandoned shack and some rather thin tents. 

The leader of your sub-gang, Flaco, had always taken a liking to you. It was refreshing to see a woman work a gun so well, and you knew the effects your skills had on Flaco. The number of times you'd seen him watching you in amazement during shootouts always boosted your ego, along with the many compliments he'd shower you in. 

Whenever the boss wasn't around, the other gang members would tease you for it. "You gonna get with him yet, chica? Don't leave that poor man waiting too long," they'd laugh. Most of them had placed bets on your budding romance, trying to estimate how long you were going to keep him waiting, but everything went out the window when you found yourselves on the run again. 

But now you're here, knee-deep in snow, and the teasing had returned.

Flaco obviously claimed the cabin for himself. He told the others to set up camp, then directly turned to you and said "you, chica. You're staying with me in the cabin. I'm not having you camp out here along these hombres apestosos. I need to make sure you're warm. Don't want my gunwoman freezing out here."  
The gang members jumped on you the second Flaco entered the cabin. "It's going to happen now, amiga!" they grinned. You smirked back but tried to ignore them, helping set up camp whilst they continued to tease you. 

Surprisingly, Flaco doesn't sleep much. You'd only really seen him asleep a handful of times, usually passed out cold after a heavy gunfight, or from too much drinking.  
You slept as normal, usually falling asleep and waking up to see Flaco in the same position, whitling wood on a chair diagonal to you. 

He seemed to sleep whenever you weren't around, and you eventually figured out it was because he didn't want to cross any boundaries with you.  
You came back from a hunt to find Flaco asleep, and your exhaustion clouded your thinking. You had climbed into bed beside him, falling asleep within moments. Flaco had woken up to find you next to him and couldn't hold back, rolling onto his slide to spoon you, his overly-large body cocooning you, keeping you warm and cozy.

After that incident, Flaco finally started sleeping at normal times, knowing you were fine with sharing a bed and enjoying the odd cuddle. He warmed up to your touches quickly, and it honestly felt like the two of you were somewhat dating. 

The night you told the other Del Lobos about your cuddle arrangements was a loud one. The pack of them cheered so loud that Flaco stormed out from his cabin, asking what all the fuss was about.  
"Nothing, boss. Our pequeña amiga was just telling us about the bear she hunted earlier," one of them quickly replied, covering up the story as well as possible. Flaco fell for it, grinning as he said "She's a real good cazadora. I wonder if she's this good at everything, you know?" He then walked back into the cabin, leaving you and the gang to it. 

You stayed awake for a few more hours, eventually saying goodnight as you all decided to finally get some sleep. The cabin was as always, dimly lit when you entered, but there was a foreign feeling to the atmosphere.

"Hey," Flaco called out to you, sat in his usual spot. "Come over here," he cooed, making a beckoning motion with his trigger finger. 

You quickly shut the door and stamped the snow off your boots before approaching Flaco. He felt different. 

"You don't think I'm stupid, do you?" Flaco asks. Despite the defensive question, the tone to his voice remains deep and lustful. 

"Of course not," you lightly laugh. 

"What about deaf?" he asks again. 

"Mhmm. Maybe a little," you shrug. He is a gunslinger, after all, he'll probably start to lose his hearing sooner or later. 

"You think I don't know what you and my men talk about?" Flaco asks. Uh oh. 

"What do you mean?" you innocently respond. 

Flaco chuckles before saying "The teasing, the bets, the hollering and the cheering. I know they tease you because of my liking to you, but I've never heard you complain. You never brush them off, tell them to shut up, or deny my feelings." Flaco pauses for a moment, eyes gazing into yours. "Do you feel the same way?" 

Your knees went far too weak, and you were quick to straddle his lap, knocking his sombrero off as you finally leaned down to kiss him. Flaco didn't keep you waiting, he couldn't hold back anymore, picking you up and carrying you over to the bed, finally spending the night with you.

And yes, you kept the rest of the gang up all night. For once, they didn't tease you, they were far too tired to. 

So, here you are, a few weeks later, still shacked up alongside Flaco. Only this time, you're established lovers. Flaco can't seem to keep his hands off you, the second you enter the cabin, he's all over you. Do you mind? Not at all. Why would you? 

You'd been having an iffy day today, the isolation starting to get to you. You missed being able to roam about freely, to not be constantly shivering, to be riding your horse through open fields. You moped about the cabin, complaining about everything, though Flaco didn't seem to mind. Seeing you all worked up only seemed to make him laugh, especially with the comments you made. 

"I'm boooored," you said as you laid down on the bed, sprawling your arms and legs out like a starfish.

"That's the twelfth time you've said that," Flaco tells you, his head down as he focuses on whitling the same piece of wood that he'd been carving for weeks.

"You're keeping count?" you ask. 

"Hard not to when you keep saying it," Flaco chuckles. 

"Are you not bored?" 

"Very much so." 

"Mhmm," you hum. "I miss having things to do. Like fishing in open lakes and hunting pronghorn deer. Maybe go the saloon and start a fight with the first man that makes a comment about me, a woman, wearing pants." 

Flaco chuckles again, "you know how to make me laugh, amor. And you know how much I love a woman in pants." 

"I just want something to do, Flaco. You know what? I want to go horseback riding," you decide. It's a simple task, but you really missed riding through all that open space. 

"How about you ride me instead?" Flaco smirks, his eyes flicking up to see you lifting your head off the bed, giving him the same smirk. 

And here you are, knees on either side of Flacos' hips, barley reaching the bed. Your hands look tiny on his chest, holding yourself in place so your hips can rise and fall as you ride your lover.  
Despite your much smaller figure, you always take him well, and it drives him crazy. To see you, his pequeña amante, taking his thick cock like a champ only makes him more proud than he already is. Flaco was right, all those weeks ago, when he asked "I wonder if she's this good at everything, you know?" 

Flaco's hands rest on your hips. He always feels so dominant whenever he touches you, just from his size alone. You're a sucker for it, especially when Flaco's real dominant side comes out. It's hard not to be obedient and turn into mush, especially with all the praise he feeds you. But this time, you seem to be in charge, for now. 

"You enjoy this, amor? Pinning big Flaco down so you can ride him?" Flaco asks, making direct eye contact with you. 

"What are you hinting here?" you ask him. 

"I'm just asking," he shrugs. "Nice to see my pequeña amante in control." 

"You want me in control?" you smirk. 

"Why not? Change it up a little. You can feel big bossing me around, hm?" Flaco smirks back.

"Hmm, alright," you agree. Despite your lack of experience, you've got a few ideas that you want to try out. "Stay," you order Flaco. 

Flaco's eyes widen as he stays lying on the bed, watching you de-mount him and scurry across to the desk where your clothes lie. You pick up your bandana, returning to the bed.  
You sit back down on his lap, leaning over him. 

"Hands above your head," you order him, rolling the bandana up. Flaco knows where this is going. 

"You think that's going to hold me?" Flaco grins as he moves his arms above his head, lining them up with the bed frame.

"Maybe not, but I know you won't try and break free. Don't want to upset your pequeña amante, do you?" you smirk, tying Flaco's wrists to the frame. 

"Of course not, chica. Flaco will do everything you order him to do," Flaco replies, watching you shuffle back down his body. 

"Good boy," you praise. 

You lift your hips up so you can slide back down onto him, your hands returning to his broad, hairy chest, holding yourself steady as you return to riding him. Your rhythm may not be perfect, but it's enough to get you off, and the sight of you alone is more than enough to get Flaco off too. 

Flaco can't help but begin bucking his hips up to meet your thrusts, not as hard as usual, but enough to push moans from your lips every time his cock goes deep inside of you. 

The sight of him is godly; a man almost twice your size, in the nude underneath you, tied to the bedframe and watching you hungrily as you ride him, taking his cock like the good pequeña puta you are.

You move one hand off his chest so you can bein rubbing your clit, a job that Flaco would normally do for you, but you're more than happy to get yourself off in front of him. The sight makes him moan, thrusting harder into you, eager to make you climax. 

It doesn't take long for you to hit your peak, panting and moaning heavily as your walls tighten around Flaco's cock. He lets out a grunt, still bucking into you but not as slowly, and for once, Flaco doesn't cum at the same time as you. 

Once you've ridden your high (and Flaco), you de-mount him, shuffling off the bed. You take your time cleaning yourself up, but Flaco beings to protest when he sees you putting your clothes back on. 

"We're not finished here," Flaco tells you, his cock twitching for attention. 

"I never said we were," you reply as you face him, buttoning up your shirt.

"Then why are you putting your clothes back on, chica?" 

"Because you don't deserve to see me naked anymore, Flaco," you purr. Flaco gives you a look. 

"Oooh, my pequeña amante is testing out her dominant side, huh?" 

"Yes, she is," you reply, shuffling back onto the bed without your boots on. 

You shuffle over Flaco's body, settling beside his hips. One of your hands wraps around the base of his cock, slowly and firmly pumping his shaft. Your eyes move up to his, full of lust, and the sight of you sends a shiver down Flacos' spine. 

"Have you been good for me, Hernández?" you ask. 

"I'm always good for you, you know that," Flaco replies, his eyes flicking between you and the way you're working his shaft. 

"Good enough for me to let you cum?" you ponder. 

"Mhmm, you know I am," Flaco tells you. 

You continue to slowly work him, your thumb brushing over the tip every so often. Flaco bucks his hips slightly every so often, eager for more friction. 

"Why don't you mount me again? It's cold without you on top," Flaco asks. 

"You've not earnt it." 

"Earnt it? C'mon, chica. You know you want me back inside of you," Flaco purrs. 

"No, Hernández. You cum from this, or you don't cum at all," you threaten. 

Your hand picking up speed is enough to shut Flaco up, lying his head back against the headboard as he watches you jerk him. He's not had you jerk him that often, usually preferring you to just use your mouth or let him slide it in. 

His cock twitches regularly, Flaco letting out a hum and a few gruff pants. His hips buck upward again, begging for as much friction as he can get. Flaco gets impatient easily, always taking whatever he wants, whenever he wants it. So, to have him tied up and under your control is thrilling torture for him. 

"Stop moving your hips, Hernández. You're so impatient, aren't you?" you tut, eyes moving off his cock to look at him. His cheeks are blushed red for once, a sight that you don't see very often. Flaco looks like he's going to lose it sooner or later.

"It's a natural reaction. I can't help that I need more," Flaco sulks. 

"Flaco, sweetheart," you tut again, removing your hand from his cock. "If you can't control those natural urges then I guess you don't deserve a reward." 

"Chica! Come on!" Flaco cries out. He rolls his head back, sighing and moping. "I'll be good, alright?" he tells you as he looks back up at you. 

"Promise?" you ask.

"Promise!" 

You take his cock back in your hand, going faster than you were before. 

"Mierda!" Flaco shouts, his cock twitching against your palm. "Tan buena," he sighs, mouth remaining parted as he watches you work your magic.

"I might have to let you do this more often," Flaco compliments, sighing some of his words. 

"You like me being in control?" you ask him with a smirk.

"I love it," he moans. 

You slow your pace down for a brief moment so you can lean over his cock, spitting on the tip to lube him up more. You resume your pace, enjoying the way Flacos' body trembles, trying his hardest not to buck up into your hand. 

"Mierda! Amor, you're going to make me cum," Flaco moans, watching you through half-lidded eyes. 

He's fallen apart from your touches, a sight you rarely see, but god, it's gorgeous. Flaco begins mumbling under his breath in Spanish, something he only does when he's lost control because the sex is too good. He's over stimulated; Flaco's been on edge for quite a while now, and he's eager to release. 

For once, the cabin isn't freezing. If anything, it's boiling, and that's only because Flaco was radiating so much heat. He's sweating ever so slightly, his thighs twitching every so often as his orgasm nears. 

Flaco moans your name as he finally cums, his cock throbbing in your hand, his seed spurting over his stomach and trailing along the back of your fist and fingers. 

"Tan buena. Eres tan buena," Flaco pants heavily, complimenting your handy work.

Once he's ridden his high, you climb back over him, quickly finding a rag so you can wipe the cum off your hand. You place it on Flaco's stomach so you can untie him. He's quick to wipe himself down, giving his wrists a little rub after being tied up for so long. 

Flaco's still hot, so he only puts his pants and shirt on, lying back on the bed and putting his arms out. His fingers beckon you over, and how can you deny him? You shuffle onto the bed, curling up in his arms, pulling the blanket over the both of you. 

"How was it?" you ask him, leaning up against his chest so you can look down at him. 

"Too good," Flaco tells you, pulling you down to kiss him. "My pequeña amante has many tricks up her sleeve, doesn't she?" 

"Maybe," you shrug, not trying to come across as cocky. 

"I look forward to seeing more," Flaco replies. 

His hand gently pushes your head down against his chest, moving down to wrap around your waist and shoulders. You're lying on top of him, using him as your own personal bed seeing as he's big enough to do so.  
It doesn't take long for both of you to fall asleep, cradled tenderly in your lovers arms.


End file.
